


A Tall Order

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, SanversWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Maggie and Alex gave up on the dangerous life of law enforcement and decides to open a coffee shop together.  this is an AU describing a cute morning moment.





	A Tall Order

There is a little establishment place on a not-so-busy street corner in the middle of National City, the building itself is old but freshly fixed, courtesy of the new owners and their friend. When the lights dim during the evening, the sign lights up with the establishment’s name: _The Tall Order café._ A clever name that got the approval of every one of their friends, something the owners are proud of. The interior design is in soft, warm colors, there’s no booths, only little round tables with bean bags surrounding them, complete with coffee-themed designs all over. Alex and Maggie are the owners, something they started together after their first wedding anniversary, a joint project to slowly lead them away from the stressful, dangerous lives they had once.

The busiest time of the day always comes around dinner time, when people return from work, wanting a little caffeine boost for the road or just looking to bring back a basket of pastry into their homes. There’s over an hour before the shop opens today and the first year anniversary of the business is coming fast, cementing their pet project as a success, however small the success is. Maggie is busy cooking the pastry for the morning, of course she’s the one to lead the kitchen. They both quickly found their strengths and weaknesses and cooking is definitely Alex’s biggest weakness.

Alex on the other end use her logical, mathematical approach to things to make the perfect kind of blends with the drinks, to run the books. Once the first coffee pot of the day is done, once the machines are all on, operational and clean, she slips into the kitchen with a mug full of the blackest, strongest coffee and slides it on the counter. “I got you a coffee as black as my soul.” though she can hear her wife, she does not see her right away. Alex goes to check on her in their storage room.

Maggie’s voice come from deeper into it “You mean you got me a glass of warm milk with that honey and caramel blend I hate?” she teases, her hand set on her hips and looking up at the tall shelves in front of her. “Can you get in here, someone stocked the flour bags so high I need to climb to get them.” shooting an accusatory glare, vaguely toward Alex. “I swear if you make a tall order joke I’m not making anything with chocolate today.”

Alex chuckles as she pushes the door to the storage open. “I was going to, but I stopped myself today.” she wraps her arms around Maggie’s stomach, from behind, looking up at the shelf and tilt her head. “I did put them very high, sorry about that.” spoken softly into her wife’s ear. “I’ll try to ask Kara to put them in a different spot next time.” she release her wife from her hug. “But I do have a little something for you.” she kiss her cheek, opening the door to a closet and pulling out a box from it.

Maggie blinks at the size of the box and roll cross her arms over her chest, tapping her foot the moment she sees the little shit-eating grin on Alex’s face. “I don’t even know what this is and I’m already trying to remember how to file for divorce.” that was of course a joke, Maggie fought to keep a smile hidden. Her wife is quite endearing when she gets to be the little shit, which is usually her own role.

Alex quickly assemble a little set of steps, which happens to match the theme colors of the café and she slides the thing toward Maggie. “I admit that this is an elaborate short joke that me and Kara both snorted over when we ordered it.” she moves closer and gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek. “But I figure you’d appreciate having this nonetheless so you don’t have to endure the jokes every time we place something too high for you.”

“Out of my kitchen, _Now!_ ” Maggie points to the door and she taps her foot in a show of impatience, managing to look suitably irritated, despite how amused she is by it. She shoos her wife outside of the storage room, then out of the kitchen, playfully smacking her with a towel. “Out! _Out!_ **_Out!_** ”

“Alright, alright, will see you at lunch!” Alex blows her wife a kiss, wiggling her fingers as the door to the kitchen slams hard and loud, the music on the kitchen stereo growing louder all of a sudden. A warm smile on her lips, moving to check over the tables and beans bags, sending a quick text to her sister.

 _ **You:** She chased me out of the kitchen. the gift was not liked. _  
_**Kara:** I’m sure it was worth it! ;)_

If Alex sneak back into the kitchen area later to snap a picture of Maggie actually using the steps to reach for another item on the top shelf? It’s totally worth going without chocolate for a day when she sends it to Kara later.


End file.
